1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weigh scales. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weigh scale having a support structure and a fold-away seat to facilitate the weighing of obese persons, handicapped persons, elderly persons, and others who have difficulty supporting themselves.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many types and varieties of weigh scales exist for assisting or supporting users who are unable to stand without difficulty. Many facilities, such as hospitals, nursing homes, and doctors"" offices, often use such weigh scales to weigh obese persons, handicapped persons, elderly persons, and others who have difficulty supporting themselves.
Prior art designs of weigh scales vary from allowing users to stand to completely lifting users by a hoist. For example, one prior art design provides a small support arm that may be secured to one side of an upright scale, such as the type commonly found in doctors"" offices. A user may stand on the scale and steady himself or herself using the support arm. However, the user does not have the option of sitting while being weighed since there is no seat secured to the weigh scale.
Another design allows a wheelchair to be rolled onto a platform of a weigh scale. The weigh scale is not designed to allow a user to stand on the platform nor does the weigh scale provide support arms.
Another design is a hoist and weigh scale combination that suspends a user to be weighed. A sling is placed around the user and secured to a mast of the weigh scale. The user is then lifted and weighed. The device is cumbersome to use and requires a second person to operate a motor controlled elevation arm.
Another design includes a weigh scale having a chair on which the user can sit while being weighed. However, all of the user""s weight must be on the chair to obtain an accurate measured weight, which requires the user to lift his or her legs. The weigh scale is not designed with a support rail, nor does it provide the user an option to stand.
Accordingly, there is a need for a weigh scale that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a weigh scale that supports a user who has difficulty standing and that gives the user the option of standing or sitting while being weighed.
The weigh scale of the present invention overcomes the above-identified problems and provides a distinct advance in the art of weigh scales. More particularly, the present invention provides a weigh scale that facilitates the weighing of obese users, handicapped users, elderly users and others who have difficulty supporting themselves by giving a user an option of standing or sitting while being weighed.
The preferred embodiment of the weigh scale broadly comprises a platform, a support structure, a fold-away seat, and an electronic display. The platform is preferably large enough so that the user can comfortably step onto the platform, turn around, and move laterally. At least one load sensor is positioned within the platform for measuring the user""s weight. An upright support structure is preferably secured to the platform and is tall enough so that the user can grasp the support structure for support or can lean against it without having to bend down. The support structure is preferably stable so that it does not sway when the user leans onto it.
The fold-away seat is preferably pivotally connected to the support structure and can be alternately placed in a down or an up position so that the user may sit or stand while being weighed. The seat is preferably wide enough to accommodate various sized users, and the support structure is still within reach when the user is sitting so that the user may steady himself or herself.
An electronic display is preferably mounted to the support structure such that the user may read the weight measured, or a second person, such as a nurse or a personal care attendant, may stand outside of the support structure and read the weight measured.